This invention is related to apparatus for interlocking devices together and, more particularly, to interlocking apparatus devices which can notify a user as to whether or not the inter-connected devices have been securely attached together.
Often, it is necessary to physically attach one device to another as accessory apparatus or, in the case of copier machines, additional paper tray assemblies, document feeders and device stands, prior to the primary device""s initialization and subsequent proper operation. In most instances, a machine is delivered to the end-user or customer with some assembly being required to be performed by the customer. It often times is not possible for the device manufacturer""s technical representatives to be present to monitor and otherwise ensure that device attachment and installation has been performed properly in advance of the machine""s operation. Incorrect assembly can cause damage to the machine and/or cause injury to the customer.
What is needed in the arts is a multi-device inter-connection apparatus with means by which the primary device can ascertain whether or not an attachment assembly has been securely attached prior to device activation.
What is disclosed is a multi-device inter-connection apparatus with means by which the primary device can ascertain whether or not an assembly has been securely attached prior to device activation.
In one embodiment, an apparatus is disclosed comprising a first and second mating portions, a plurality of sensors, and a securing means. A first mating portion physically attached to or otherwise made integral with a primary device and a second mating portion physically attaches to or is made integral with a secondary device both of which are intended to be physically and securely connected together. The first mating portion is specifically configured in a predefined geometric shape such that only correspondingly configured secondary devices can be mated therewith. The two mating portions collectively have means for locking the two devices together in order to secure the inter-connection thereof. Further, the first mating portion is configured such that a signal can be provided indicating that the inter-connection between the two mating devices has yet been secured. A controller is used for halting at least one of the devices in the event that the attachment there between has not been secured and for receiving additional instructions from an end-user.
In a second embodiment, an apparatus for the secure physical attachment of a second device to a first device is disclosed comprising a first and second inter-connection attachment means in physical association with each device. The second inter-connection attachment means physically mates with its corresponding first inter-connection attachment means with means for detecting the physical mating of each of the first and second inter-connection attachment means provided. The detecting means is preferably associated with at least one of the devices and in communication with each of it""s associated device""s inter-connection attachment means. Means are provided for determining that the first and second inter-connection attachment means have been securely mated. Means are also disclosed for indicating the status of the completion of the secure attachment there between. A controller is used for halting at least one of the devices in the event that the attachment there between has not been secured and for receiving additional instructions from an end-user.
Advantages of the present invention, as described herein, may be realized and otherwise obtained by means particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and detailed specification.